


Accidents Happens

by JetFictions



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental wetting, Child!Gaara, Gen, Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetFictions/pseuds/JetFictions
Summary: Gaara needs to pee, but his father will not listen to what he has to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first Naruto Omorashi and Keep in mind that this is before gaara turns into the monster he is in the first part of the Original series

It was early in the morning, Gaara walked around in the house he was supposed to join his father on something today which was unusual. Usually he was isolated at home with his uncle. It was still very early since he didn't sleep as he sighed bored and lonely.

A few hours later Raasa got up"Gaara come here we are leaving about 10 minutes, we will eat something on the way" he said sighing. Gaara nodded and went over to him, he was excited for the trip, since he had never been outside Sunagakure. Raasa looked at him"now be a nice boy and do not interupt me while I work."

Gaara nodded"Yes, father I won't!" He said smiling as he joined his father on the trip, even he forgot to use the bathroom before they left. 

\---1 hour later---

They went eating as for gaara he was too excited to notice his bodily need, he waited for his father to finish eating so they could go, he had never seen the outside world before. The small boy bounced of happiness before raasa looked towards him"Gaara sit still!" He sighed at his son.

Gaara obeyed and looked out not wanting his father to get mad. A few minutes later Raasa finished eating and got up paying the bill. Gaara got up from the chair following his father. They soon got moving again, however gaara started feel his bladder being uncomfortable full, but he shrugged it off to not annoy his father.

Raasa sighed when they got to the place they were supposed to be, so Raasa had to work.

Gaara sat down he could feel his bladder, as he started shift a bit and fidgeting. He watched his father work, then started cross his legs and uncrossing them"f-father" he whimpered. He was tearing up as he kept shifting

"Gaara....I am busy!" Raasa replied getting a bit annoyed at his son. Gaara whimpered then tried to be quiet again not wanting his father angry but he had to pee so badly. He waited a few minutes thbefore trying to tell his father again" F-Father" the small boy whimpered, when he felt he was starting to leak, he managed stop it for now.

Raasa growled" I am busy! Be quiet" he said now being mad at the small boy. Gaara whimpered more and went quiet having his hands between his legs he whimpered and sniffled. The pee was pressing onto the small boys floodgates, gaara knew he had to go to the bathroom now, but his father wouldn't listen so he got up pressing his legs together more jets of urine started come leaving gaaras underwear dampened and it made a wet patch on his pants before waddling over to raasa pulling his arm "F-Father please!" He begged he wouldn't be able hold it much more. 

Raasa growled" I told you to not interupt me! What in world could be so important that you have to interrupt me!" He scolded gaara

The small boy started cry "I-I need to pee! I-I can't hold it anymore...I-I tried tell you but you only got mad at me" he whimpered falling to his knees out of exchaustion when his floodgates opened , the liquid flooded out of the small boy who couldn't do anything else but crying of shame. He was defeated now extremely shameful

Raasa stared at the mess seeing his crying son his father heart felt pain"Gaara...I am sorry" he said picking up his son after he was done then took him to the bathroom. Gaara just cried of shame completely soaked.

After a while he managed clean up his son as he dressed him up holding gaara close to rest"I will get someone to clean up the mess" Raasa mumbled

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it is good enough.


End file.
